


take a good long look

by pellinore



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pellinore/pseuds/pellinore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school-era. midorikawa gets distracted by hiroto's new look, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a good long look

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt even close to an actual story

"Why are your eyes like that?"

It's a sudden question. Hiroto blinks across his desk, adjusting his new glasses awkwardly. Midorikawa stares back at him, having seemingly abandoned his homework in favour of watching Hiroto work on his own.

"'Like that'... do you mean bad? Like why did I need glasses?" Hiroto replies. 

Midorikawa frowns slightly, and Hiroto frowns back, unsure of his reaction. "No," Midorikawa starts slowly, raising a hand to gesture at his own eyes. "I mean, I just noticed it more because of your glasses, but your eyes get all bright in the middle. Why?"

Raising his eyebrows, Hiroto tilts his lenses down and looks over to the mirror hanging on the bedroom door. He can sort of see what Midorikawa is talking about, even from this distance; his irises are paler in the center. Noticing it now, it did seem kind of odd. He'd had never really paid it much mind. Not being particularly narcissistic, the only thing Hiroto had ever described his eyes as was something like 'blue, I guess'.

"I don't know why," Hiroto answers finally. He pushes his glasses back up and turns to see Midorikawa still frowning. "I honestly don't! I guess it's biology?"

Midorikawa slumps on the desk. "Biology, huh."

"Mm, biology."

Grumpily, Midorikawa leans across the table to pluck Hiroto's frames from his nose, donning them himself before turning to the mirror. Hiroto watches Midorikawa squint in the mirror's reflection, feeling the corners of his mouth quirk up as Midorikawa makes faces at himself.

"I can't see a thing."

"Well, no, that's because you have good eyes," Hiroto laughs, getting up to lean over Midorikawa's shoulder while he continues to grimace at the mirror. "Though the glasses do suit you, if you're wondering."

Reaching one arm behind Midorikawa's head, Hiroto carefully slides the glasses off of Midorikawa's nose, chuckling as Midorikawa screws his eyes shut to let them readjust. Allowing Midorikawa to lean back into his shoulder, Hiroto replaces his frames, carefully pushing them back into place. Midorikawa angles his head up at him, eyelids still fluttering.

"What about mine?" Midorikawa asks quietly.

"Hm? Your eyes? They're pretty."

"Pretty boring, more like," Midorikawa mutters, stretching. 

Hiroto stands up to return to his chair. "Are you seriously getting self-conscious about your eyes?"

"Well!" Midorikawa huffs, brows furrowing again as he looks back down at his unfinished essay. "Yours are all special and you have glasses to make them stand out, right? Mine are just dark."

"Ryuuji, your eyes are fine."


End file.
